


Woh, You're  Tall

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: Highschool AU, Light Flirting, M/M, Mountain Cartman, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dancing around eachother, short in comparison Kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Cartman left before the start of high school to go to a fat camp of sorts. When he gets back he's unbelievably tall but much different, still, Kyle finds himself craving the familiarity and realizing that Cartman might not be as bad as he thought.





	Woh, You're  Tall

**Author's Note:**

> This unbeated and I do not own South Park I hope you enjoy.

It was finally summer break and Kyle spent it blissfully without Cartman around. His mom had shipped him off to some fat kid camp and Kyle couldn’t say he missed him at all. He had Stan keeping him occupied and Kenny’s magazines when Stan was hanging out with Wendy. The last day of summer vacation hit and Kyle was sleeping in a hazy daze, his house was to warm, despite the air, summer’s had become hotter in Colorado over the years and it was hard to keep up. He wasn’t surprised when his window opened up, familiar body climbing in through the window on a ladder placing a fan onto the floor before they heaved themselves up and over the windowsill and lightly landed inside. Kyle woke up a little more as he watched the tall, muscular man plug in the fan and place it facing Kyle. Briefly, Kyle thought he should be much more worried about a strange man in his house but he was just so sleepy and the cold wind felt really nice so he went back to sleep, dreaming about a tall stranger.

The next morning Kyle woke up feeling refreshed but didn’t see the fan standing there or feel the breeze. ‘Hm must have been a dream,’ he thought as he pulled on a pair of pants and a T-shirt listening to his mom yell up the stairs about breakfast being ready. It was finally high school time, time for Kyle to be focusing on getting good grades, partying less with his friends and trying to figure out what he and Stan should do. As he went down and sat at the table, grabbing some french toast sticks and a small helping of sugar-free syrup he patiently listened as Sheila told him his new rules as a high school student. His curfew was extended to ten on weekends and nine on school days, he was allowed to hang out with his friends still but must send a text before he goes, and homework always comes first as will his volunteer work at the local animal shelter with Stan. Kyle agreed to all of this and accepted the kiss he received on the cheek from his mom as he grabbed his prepared lunch, put on his converse shoes and walked to the bus stop to meet up with his friends. When he arrived he tilted his head curiously to the side at a person he didn’t recognize. He had shaggy brown hair, was easily six feet and while not lanky, was very defined with only a slight amount of stomach.

Kyle approached him carefully, he recognized a small crush forming and didn’t want it to get out of hand. The man felt familiar too, almost as if they had been friends their whole life, he didn’t have to get any closer before he heard it and realized how fucked he was. “Hey Jew I would have thought at the very least you would have written to see how I was.” Finally getting within standing distance Kyle knew if it wasn’t for the voice then for the sheer look of scorn on the brown-eyed man’s face he had just been checking out Eric fucking Cartman. White noise flooded his ears as he saw Stan and Kenny both exclaim about how good Cartman looked, Stan, a little reluctantly knowing how it would go to Cartman’s head but Kenny looking at him appreciatively. He was taken out of his shock by a gentle hand on his shoulder and Stan’s worried look as Kyle said, “Huh? What is it, Stan?”

Stan let go and smiled and pointed over at Cartman who was flexing and said: “What do you think of who used to be fatass over there?”

Kyle frowned and said “I don’t like it, he’ll always be the jerk fat kid that used to torment us as kids. Plus he’s too tall, like come on no one should be that tall, it’s a mutation.”

Stan’s eyes danced as he tilted his head back and laughed, drawing the attention of Kenny and Cartman as he said: “Kyle, he’s still shorter than me are you sure you aren’t just bitter that you are the short one still?” Kyle huffed and crossed his arms, ignoring the question and scowling at the ground, displeased that Stan was right. At five nine he was hardly to short for any girl to date but he was most definitely too short compared to all of his friends, even Kenny was tall and lanky and he had surely been malnourished. His ears perked as he heard Cartman say as the bus pulled up “Piss off Stan, short guys have their charms.” Kyle gave a smug look at Stan and Kenny who had shocked looks on their faces and pointedly sat next to Cartman as punishment for Stan’s teasing. Before he put his earbuds in Cartman said: “That wasn’t an invitation to sit next to me but I’ll let you this once since you are obviously taken aback by how handsome I am just don’t let your jew germs touch me.”

Kyle punched him in the arm, odd relief flooding through him that at least one thing hasn't changed as he said: “You weren't ever ugly Cartman I see your new looks didn’t come with a new personality.”

Cartman eyed him from the side and said: “Wouldn’t want to shock you too badly now, can’t have you dying on me.” Kyle blushed and didn’t say a word as he contemplated the fact that he just flirted with Cartman, not bantered flirted and Kyle was sickened by the giddiness it filled him. Having Cartman back was odd but not at all unwanted, they all joined at Tweek Bro’s to drink some coffee and study for a test that one of their teachers decided to pop on them the next day as a “test to see where you are skill wise.” She assured it wasn’t for a grade but Kyle knew if he had anything but an A on any paper his mom would lose her mind regardless of if it was for a grade or not. The guys had rolled their eyes at Kyle insisting they study but he offered to pay for the coffee and donuts so they couldn’t complain too hard. Kyle was sitting next to Cartman as Cartman had joined him at the same time and both were perusing the same book, Cartman pointing out the table was too small for both of their books. In perfect sync they finished a page and then turned the page, Kyle stopping every now and then to underline an important passage for them to go back and read later feeling Cartman’s approval. To keep an arm off the table, Cartman had one arm over the back of Kyle’s chair and this is how Stan and Kenny found them when they finally arrived.

Stan and Kenny sat down and Stan said “Hey Kyle can we see the book too? I want to write down any notes you might have made.”

Kyle looked up at Stan and then over to Cartman who shrugged and just pulled out his book, handing it to Stan as well as his notes and said: “Sorry we’re busy actually studying, next time show up in time hippie.”

Kyle rolled his eyes and slapped Cartman on the chest as he said: “Leave Stan alone Cartman, he probably had something important to do at home, his mom can be just as big of a bitch as mine sometimes.” Stan gave him a thankful smile and Cartman said while leaning closer into Kyle “So you admit that your mom is the biggest bitch in the whole wide world?”

The ghost of a smile appeared on Kyle’s face against his will as he said: “Not the whole wide world, but she can be intense sometimes, especially when we were just kids.” Cartman leaned back, pleased that Kyle agreed and Kyle studiously ignored the questioning look on Stan’s face. They studied a bit longer before Cartman loudly complained that he was going to die if they read anymore. Kyle had to admit, his eyes were getting pretty heavy and he was almost falling out of his seat and was grateful that Cartman was the first to complain. “How about we go to my house and play some video games, guys?” Stan asked and was met with heavy approval as Kyle texted his mom to let her know where he would be. Kyle went up and paid while Cartman packed up their stuff along with the guys and when Kyle arrived Cartman was there, holding up Kyle’s backpack so he could put it on. Kyle gave a grateful smile and Cartman just scowled, mumbling about how now he had jew germs and hoped it wasn’t contagious.

Sitting in the basement of Stan’s with a beer in one hand Kyle found himself sitting next to Cartman again, watching Kenny and Stan race on Mario Kart. There were only two controllers so they had to wait but that’s ok, Cartman’s arm was warm against his and the beer was doing its job of giving off the perfect buzz. Stan was wasted no surprise there so kept running into walls, easily allowing Kenny to win. A few more hours passed and it was getting late so Kenny said he had to leave and then wobbled out, Stan grunting in the corner, half asleep half buzzed. Kyle also had to leave but as he got up he wobbled and promptly fell back onto the couch, right onto Cartman’s lap. Snoring could be heard from the corner but Kyle was more zoned into the brown eyes looking down into his own green eyes, an uncomfortable hardness under his lap and as he went to open his mouth Cartman got up, picking him and swinging him into the bridal position and said “Alright, you’re toasted don’t worry I can sneak you into your house easy, did you leave your window open from last night?”

Kyle looked at him suspiciously “You know I did, I figured it would make it easier for you to take the fan back.”  
Cartman gave a choked noise and started climbing the stairs, moving Kyle as needed so his feet wouldn’t graze the walls and said “Funny, you didn’t seem to be all that aware last night, I had hoped you wouldn’t have noticed.”

Kyle snuggled into Cartman’s chest, feeling sleepy and mumbled: “I could not notice the safe feeling when with you.” Cartman stopped on the porch, having opened up the door and left and said “Jew what the hell are you saying? I am the last person you should feel safe around.”

All he got was a snore in response and Cartman sighed, walking towards Kyle’s house and said: “Alright Jew, let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is late but is for Kyman day 6 Favorite Headcannon. I don't know if this is others, it probably is but I like headcannoning that Kyle or Cartman would leave for the summer for some sort of camp and would come back to high school glowed up and tall, in this one I chose Cartman. I apologize if anyone feels out of character I feel that as they get older they might be more mature, especially with all the adult situations they faced as kids. I did leave it open a sequel, but I also feel like this is good however if anyone wants me to add onto this I wouldn't feel opposed to it and might later. Thank you all for reading :)


End file.
